Perceiving Veracity
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Enzo takes Caroline and Klaus returns when the Mystic Falls Gang need his help to find her. He begins to search for her and is surprised to find that the man that took her was somebody that he used to know. One shot. Rated T.


Hey guys! I am back with a one-shot! This is pretty long, so bear with me :)

Perceiving Veracity

Enzo takes Caroline and Klaus returns when the Mystic Falls Gang need his help to find her. He begins to search for her and is surprised to find that the man that took her was somebody that he used to know.

Enjoy!

* * *

"We have to come up with a plan." Stefan told Caroline and Bonnie.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie asked him.

"One of us has to get into the basement to get them."

"I'll go." Caroline told her friends.

"Caroline... I'm older and stronger and I don't want your life threatened."

"Stefan... You just got over your PTSD and I'm not about to let you go in there. Just let me go. I'll be out in a jiffy." She told him.

"Are you sure that you can do this?" He asked her.

"Yes. I got this. I'll get the both of them out and I'll get out with them."

"Okay," he nodded.

"Okay," she smiled before she gave her friends a hug and flashed out of the dorm room.

Once she was at the Whitmore House, she listened for anything.

She heard shouting coming from the basement and she recognized that it was Damon calling for Elena.

Without a second thought, she went around back and broke the window with a heavy object.

Jumping inside, she came face to face with Damon.

He was in the cell, while she wasn't.

"Blondie... I don't think I'd ever say this, but I'm happy to see you."

"Likewise," she admitted before she broke the lock even though she felt the vervain shoot through her skin.

Once Damon was free, he smirked.

"We need to split up." Caroline told him.

"Alright," the older Salvatore nodded before he flashed to the right.

Caroline flashed to the left, and listened to her surroundings.

She heard humming coming from a room that was down the hall.

Without a sound, she jogged down the hallway and stuck her head into the room.

She saw white curtains and walked further into the room.

Caroline found Elena. The doppelganger was chained down and Caroline quickly ran over to her and broke the chains with all of the strength that she could muster.

"Caroline?" Elena questioned.

"It's me and we have to get the hell out of this creep hole." She said as she helped Elena stand.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Are you going to leave me here to suffer, sweetheart?" A voice asked from behind her.

Her breath hitched in her throat at the accented voice because she thought that it was Klaus.

Turning to the man, she realized that it wasn't the Original Hybrid.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"The name's Enzo. Won't you help me out of these bloody chains?" He asked her even though he was momentarily distracted with déjà vu.

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah, of course." She said as she walked over to him and broke the chains.

"Thank you, darling." He smirked in her direction.

She nodded and turned to Elena, "We have get out of here."

The brunette nodded and turned towards the exit.

She was about to flash out of there when she heard a body drop to the floor.

Tuning around, she noticed the syringe in Enzo's hand and Caroline's body.

"You- you..." She stuttered out.

"Come on, love... Look at me. I want revenge and I am going to get it."

"Let her go."

"I would, but she's kind of unconscious." He shrugged as he kicked the unresponsive girl.

Elena flashed towards him and he broke her neck, easily.

Picking up the blonde, he flashed out of the room and the house.

He stopped running when he was in the cabin that he had built.

Dropping Caroline on the floor, he reached for a blood bag.

A couple of hours later, Caroline awoke.

"You're up," Enzo said.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I could've sworn that I told you my name..."

"What do you want?" She asked, harshly.

"Well, I wanted revenge." He replied with a shrug.

"Why?"

"Enough with the questions, Blondie. You put a damper on my plans and I don't appreciate that."

"I saved you." Caroline told him.

"I'd hate to break it to you, but I didn't need your help."

"Then why the fuck did you ask?" She snapped.

"And here we go again with these bloody questions." He said with a shake of his head.

"Why did you take me?" She asked him.

"I told you, love... You put a damper on my plans and I had to retaliate." He shrugged before he flashed towards her and bit into her neck.

Caroline cried out as his fangs pierced the sensitive skin and she tried to push him away, but he was stronger. A lot stronger.

When he had enough, he pulled away and Caroline felt her skin begin to knit itself back together.

"What the hell?" She said as she felt the blood on her neck.

"You're quite tasty, love. I must say..." Enzo's voice trailed off.

"Stop calling me that." She snapped.

"Now why would I do that?" He questioned.

"Just don't call me that." She snapped.

"No, really. Tell me and maybe I'll stop calling you love, love." He smirked.

"It doesn't matter!" She shouted, irritated.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me, I guess I'll have to find out on my own." He told her as he lunged in her direction and held her down with one hand and put his other hand on her head.

Caroline fought to free herself but it was unsuccessful.

"Stop trying to win. You can't. I am an Augustine vampire and one of the strongest vampire's on the planet was my maker. There really is no point in wasting your energy." He told her as he concentrated on her memories.

_Love. Who called the girl, love?_ He kept on repeating that question in his head and he was able to get a clear picture.

Her memory cleared and he was able to make out a face. He gasped and pulled away from her.

"Klaus. He's the one that called you love." Enzo realized.

"How do you know him?" Caroline asked him as she heard Enzo say Klaus' name.

"Even though I find your questions to be rather irritating, I'll answer just this one. Niklaus Mikaelson is a man that I cannot stand. His sister, Rebekah… We fell in love and he almost killed me, but Rebekah saved me. She saved me from her relentless brother, but we couldn't be together because he daggered her and hid her some place. I searched for her for centuries and then I got caught by the Whitmore's. He ruined my life." Enzo spat.

"Rebekah is also a monster." She scoffed.

"Maybe she is now, but I don't blame her. Klaus is the one that did this to her and I want revenge."

"So is revenge your motto? I take it you want revenge on Damon, and now Klaus? You do know you're going to lose, right? Especially since he is an Original and you're not."

"I may not be an Original, but I am an Augustine and I am as strong as him."

"But you can be killed."

"Actually, no. There's a special sort of way in which an Augustine Vampire can get killed."

"So a simple wooden stake won't work?" She asked him because maybe Jesse was alive.

"Stop with the questions." He said before he grabbed a wooden stake and walked towards her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as she eyed the wooden stake in his steady hands.

"Torturing you, of course. Klaus ruined my life and now I am going to ruin yours because from what I got from your memories, he is deeply enamored with you and what better way than to avenge what he did to me, than kill the girl that he fancies?" He questioned before he plunged the wooden dagger into her stomach.

* * *

"Where's Caroline!?" Bonnie shouted once Damon and Elena walked through the door.

"I don't know." Elena replied as she rubbed her neck.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Stefan questioned.

"Caroline found me and she freed me, but a guy named Enzo was there and he plunged a syringe into Caroline's neck. I tried to get Caroline out, but before I could he snapped my neck."

"Enzo? Who the hell is that?" Stefan wondered.

"He's an Augustine Vampire." Damon answered, still dazed from understand that his old friend was still alive.

"Do you think he killed Caroline?" Stefan asked them.

"She's still alive." Bonnie told them. "She hasn't gone through me, which means that we still have time. We have to find her and we have to find her quickly."

"Okay, all three of us will go and find her." Elena said.

"We won't be able to take him, Elena. Enzo is strong. Really strong." Damon told her.

"So, what are we going to do? We can't just leave her…" Elena told them.

"I think I have an idea." Stefan said as he looked between his brother and Elena.

Stefan took out his cell phone and he dialed Klaus' number.

"Rippahhh, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He heard Klaus say.

"We have a problem." Stefan told the Original and Klaus chuckled as he drank the bourbon from the bottle.

The Hybrid was currently in his study, drinking himself into a stupor.

"Of course you do!" Klaus said as he burst out laughing.

"It isn't funny, Klaus. Caroline is missing."

"What?" He questioned, suddenly feeling the fogginess subside. He was alert by now.

"An Augustine Vampire has Caroline, Klaus."

"An Augustine Vampire? I haven't heard that term in a century!" Klaus realized as he stood up.

"Yeah, well now you have. She's missing and Damon says that we can't take him down alone. We need your help and I know that you care about Caroline, so get your ass over here." He said before he hung up on the Original.

Klaus immediately flashed out of his study and mansion.

Dialing his pilot's number, he told him all of the details and was on his way back to Mystic Fall.s

As Klaus arrived at Whitmore College, he quickly walked through the campus in search of Caroline's dorm building.

"Are you looking for something, sir?" Dr. Maxfield asked him.

Klaus looked at him, but ignored him as he walked away.

Wes shadowed him for quite some time and hid behind the tree when Klaus turned around.

Reaching for a tree branch, Wes Maxfield lunged at Klaus and plunged the dagger into his back. Howling at the pain, Klaus turned around abruptly and his eyes turned a golden shade while his teeth elongated.

"You—you're the Original Hybrid." Wes realized.

"And you just made a big mistake." The Original replied before he threw the tree branch across the campus and tackled Wes, who flew backwards and into a tree.

Straightening out his black jacket, Klaus rolled his eyes at the pathetic unconscious human before he found Caroline's dorm building.

Entering the building, he found Caroline's room almost immediately because that was where he sent the mini fridge to.

Klaus walked into the dorm room and looked between the four. Bonnie had her arms crossed, while Elena was shaking her head. Stefan and Damon were whispering to one another.

"I'm here." Klaus announced, bored.

They looked over at him and Stefan walked over to him.

"Where is Caroline being held?" Klaus asked Stefan immediately.

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!? She might be in danger and I know that she can fend for herself, but we have to find her." Klaus snapped.

"I doubt Enzo got far. He's still on the premises. I can feel it, but I don't know where he is keeping her." Damon told the Original Hybrid.

"Enzo?" Klaus questioned as he realized the name.

"How does he look like?"

"He's hot." Elena chimed in and the Salvatore brothers looked at her with their eyebrows furrowed because of how blunt she was.

"Other than that." Klaus said, rolling his eyes at the doppelganger.

"He has a British accent, just like you. He has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He's of average height and he's a cocky bastard." Damon answered.

"Oh man…" Klaus sighed as he recognized who they were speaking of.

"Do you know him?" Bonnie asked as she stood up and looked at him, curiously.

"If I am not mistaken, I have a feeling this Enzo person is the same person that my baby sister fell in love with in the seventeenth century. I thought he was dead, but I guess not." He shrugged.

"We have to find her." Stefan said quickly.

"We have to find her immediately." Klaus agreed before Stefan followed him out of the dorm room.

* * *

Enzo watched the blonde who was bleeding out with curious eyes because she looked exactly like the woman that he loved when he was being used as an experiment. Her named was Margaret Forbes and she had the same wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Tell me about your family." He said.

Caroline looked over at him with sweat clinging onto her face.

"Come on, darling. Let's have a conversation." Enzo urged.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Caroline croaked out.

"Well, for one I might just take pity on you." The Augustine Vampire shrugged.

"I don't need your pity." Caroline spat.

"Such a sharp tongue… No wonder, the infamous Original Hybrid fell for you." Enzo chuckled.

"Stop talking about him." She ordered, even though she was in no place to tell him what to do.

"Come on, Caroline! I'm just trying to make you stop thinking about the pain you surely feel at this moment."

"Fine! You want to have a conversation? Fine!"

"That's the spirit!" He smirked as he waited for her to continue.

"My name is Caroline Forbes—" she began.

"I knew it!" Enzo said as he stood up and got in her face.

"What?" Caroline asked, confused.

"I once had a woman that I fell in love with." He clarified.

"Yeah, you told me. It's Rebekah."

"Rebekah was my first love, but I did have a second love. Her name was Margaret Forbes and we actually met when they were using me as an experiment."

"Margaret Forbes? As in my ancestor?" Caroline asked him, genuinely curious.

"As in your ancestor." He nodded. "You know, Miss. Forbes… You look exactly like her. The two of you have the exact same face, porcelain skin, bright blue eyes, and blonde wavy hair. It's all the same… Almost as if you're the same person."

"It's called a doppelganger." She said as she rolled her bright blue eyes at him.

"You know… Margaret was just as feisty as you are. She had the most brilliant smiled, but there is something different that I can see between the two of you… You are a killer and she was not. She wouldn't even dare to hurt a fly."

"And yet, she didn't release you from the cell that you were being held in." The blonde scoffed.

"I never said our love was perfect. She was loyal to her people. The Whitmore's, the Fell's, the Forbes, the Gilbert's, the Bennett's… She was loyal to them."

"Then how did the two of you fall in love?"

"I ask myself that every day." He told her, truthfully.

Enzo removed the dagger from her stomach and she cried out in pain.

Klaus heard her cry and he immediately flashed in that direction. He continued to run until he saw a cabin in the not-so-far distance.

Coming to a halt, he listened for his surroundings. He heard Caroline having a conversation with Enzo and his hands balled into fists.

"We have a guest." Enzo said as he beamed at the blonde.

"A guest?" Caroline questioned.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," Enzo clarified as he stood up and came face to face with the man that he hated with all of his life.

"Enzo, mate… Didn't I kill you all those centuries ago?" Klaus questioned as he looked over at a bloodied Caroline.

"You did, but then your sister brought me back." Enzo shrugged as he walked in circles around Caroline.

"Take another step and I will end your life." Klaus warned as his teeth elongated.

"I dare you to try." The man shrugged as he kneeled behind Caroline.

"Well, it seems like you finally grew a pair." Klaus chuckled as he remembered the sorry excuse that was Enzo when he was a scared and pathetic human being.

"This is true. I'm the one who grew some balls, while you lost yours. Falling for a baby vampire? I expected more from you, Niklaus. I always thought that you would never fall in love, but here we are." Enzo said as he looked around the cabin.

A devilish smirk graced Klaus' lips and he flashed towards Enzo and pushed him into the wall, behind Caroline.

Caroline shut her eyes as she tried to free herself from the ropes that had vervain on them.

"Your life ends here." Klaus told the cocky vampire as he bit into his throat.

Klaus choked on his blood and pulled away as he felt the sudden pain in his abdomen. Falling to the floor, Caroline caught him and put her arms around him.

"Was there really a point of that?" Enzo asked as his skin knit back together.

Caroline looked up at Enzo with horror in her bright blue eyes and the smirk that was plastered on his lips never wavered.

"So, it really did work." Klaus realized once he stopped choking.

"Yup, Dr. Whitmore was able to make me something stronger and better. It was painful, but he did it and now I am as strong as you which means that I am strong enough to kill you."

"Actually, mate… I really would hate to burst your bubble, but I can't be killed. You, however… That's a different story." Klaus smirked as he looked over at Caroline and wiped bit into his wrist.

He could see that she was weak because of the loss of blood and so he put his wrist to her mouth.

"Drink, sweet Caroline." Klaus said to her as he gave her a small smile.

"This is absolutely adorable! It really is! I wish I could capture this moment. The two of you look so beautiful together." Enzo cooed even though he wanted Klaus dead.

Klaus rolled his eyes at Enzo as Caroline drank his blood. She felt her strength return and once she was satisfied, she pulled away and thanked him.

"I'm giving you a chance, Enzo. Take that wooden stake and plunge it through your heart and I'll allow you to die quickly. Don't, and I'll torture you until you wish for death."

"Niklaus… You can't seem to understand that I can't be killed." Enzo said with a roll of his brown eyes.

"Yeah, okay." Klaus said as he flashed towards him and snapped his neck before he reached for the stake himself and plunged it through his heart.

As Enzo grayed, Klaus freed Caroline from the ropes and the two flashed out of there.

They finally stopped when they were close to the campus.

"Klaus," Caroline began as she looked in the direction of the cabin.

"Don't worry about him, Caroline. He's dead. He won't bother you anymore."

"Klaus, you don't get it. He can't be killed." Caroline told him.

"How do you know this?" Klaus asked her.

"He told me."

"Enzo is a liar and a manipulator. He's gone for good."

"Actually, no. He isn't." A voice said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Jesse?" Caroline asked, her mouth agape.

* * *

There you have it! It wasn't much Klaroline, but it was :) I hope it was okay!

I don't even know if their was a Margaret Forbes, but I've seen her name on tumblr so I decided to add it ;)

This is a one shot, but if you guys want I can turn it into a very short fic...

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :D


End file.
